User talk:Strider Kage
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Street Fighter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kombatgod (talk) 07:01, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Ken's stage Hithere! Thank you again for your edits. I was just wondering what's your source for the cameos in Ken's stage in Street Fighter Alpha 2, when you say they "are stated to be guests using costumes". When I made the page I couldn't find official confirmation, so after examining the situation I decided to consider them the actual characters, because rather than looking like regular people cosplaying, they look like other game's characters in elegant clothes. To quote myself from this blog post: "It wouldn't make sense to go there dressed as Captain Commando in a suit! Let alone being dressed as "human Hsien-Ko"!" I'm not saying this is absolute, this is just my point of view, so I want to hear other people's opinion and it'd be great to have official sources, 'cause I don't.--Kombatgod (talk) 16:37, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, so it was confirmed there? Mh. Well, if it's somewhat official then we can take it as the actual version. We can eventually express my point of view as an option in the detailed link page, maybe. About Slam Masters yeah. The name should be changed to "Slam Masters". I originally called it "Muscle Bomber" for some reason, but it's better the other way. If you're asking yes, in general different countries' titles are still the same series, even when changes are major.--Kombatgod (talk) 14:12, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Just Came by Hey Man whats up, I'm Dragonsblood (2nd guy with Kombatgod) and I just want to say Nice work man, you have a lot of good links added in. I usually make the pages so I might not get all of them (like Dino Crisis and Slam Masters). So yeah if you have any questions you can ask me too ;). My fellow capcom friend http://fictionalcrossover.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dragonsblood23/1000_Pages Nanatsu no Taizai I'm wondering if you live in Japan and that you know this has any connections with other fiction. -Oishi Hi! No, I don't live in Japan, but I can translate stuff. About Nanatsu no Taizai, I haven't heard of it but a quick google search got me a reference to Sailor Moon in Chapter 68, specifically to its transforming "Makeup!" catchphrase, as well as the Fairy Tail crossover you already know about. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 06:25, January 11, 2015 (UTC) 1. How come you only edit in the morning (I'm asleep and live in Central Time)? 2. Could you tell me the reference to Sailor Moon because I can't find it? Are you referring to Chapter 68 of Nanatasu or Sailor Moon and what is in that reference? OishiLover75 (talk) 20:46, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Just add in the connection while I'm asleep. The page is already made for Sailor Moon. Thanks! OishiLover75 (talk) 23:18, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :I'm from South America, and I edit whenever I find some spare time, which usually is during midnight where I live. Done. If you're still wondering, it's in this page from Nanatsu's chapter 68, this character transforms/changes form after screaming "Make up!!", which is a reference to the catchphrase(s) Usagi uses to transform into Sailor Moon. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 07:59, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Five Nights at Freddy's Know any connections with FNAF and other fiction? :Couldn't find anything of worth searching around, sorry. There are a few vids/discussions floating around about a supposed parody appearing in Gravity Falls, but given the episode's air date and the game's release date I think it's a really long stretch to consider it a FNAF reference, being much more likely just a parody of the animatronics found in those all-family dinner places. :I'll look around later, if I find something I'll let you know. See ya. Strider Kage (talk) 08:02, January 28, 2015 (UTC) How's your luck? -Oishi :Haven't found anything worthwhile yet, sorry. Still looking through the sequel to see if the creator made any usable references. Strider Kage (talk) 08:51, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Will you check the third game? -Oishi : I believe so, though probably not right away once it drops. These games are just way too intense ;). Strider Kage (talk) 09:16, February 1, 2015 (UTC) The third game came out. Please tell me you got something! (begging and pleading) -Oishi :I haven't got time to play it yet, been a bit busy these days. As soon as I get some free time, I'll take a look. I didn't forget about it, don't worry. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 09:01, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Still no FNAF reference? -Oishi Evolve Do you know any connections with Evolve and other franchises? -Oishi :Don't know the game much and its quite recent, but I think I've found some possible Link 3 material. There's some possible homage/design cues from Left 4 Dead: one character (Francis) looking like an older Laz from L4D, and the "Goliath" monster takes some gameplay ideas from the Tank. Given the devs are the same ones for both series, it's possible not a simple coincidence. The "Kraken" monster has a very obvious Cthulhu vibe to it. Hope that's of some help! later. Strider Kage (talk) 05:39, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Could you add it in, it's better for me to understand. Hello? I'm just asking if you could at least add it in the Left 4 Dead page so I can understand better. -Oishi Sorry about that, wasn't active yesterday. As you are already aware, Evolve is up. I'll see if I can dig up something for Dark Souls and get back to you. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 03:29, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! -Oishi Dark Souls Do you know any connections with Dark Soul and other franchises? -Oishi : Well, here it goes!. Since I found a veritable amount of links, I went ahead and make the page. There are actually a few more possible links, but since I couldn't confirm them (or they were reeeally big stretches) I decided to hold them back for now. Read ya Later! Strider Kage (talk) 07:58, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks -Oishi Steven Universe Do you know any connections to Steven Universe? -Oishi